


A Little Reverence

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Figging, Gags, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sounding, Spreader Bars, ambiguously consensual, but in the dick, probably unsafe, questionably sane, spicy lube, with ginger if that wasn't clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: TheFinalizerhas several detention blocks, organised according to different classes of prisoners. Some are maximum security, with recent modifications to make them tamper-proof by rogue Force users. Some are group cells reserved for petty criminals. There’s the brig, which most often houses drunk officers. There is also one block that Kylo Ren prefers to keep empty --  a block that can be used forspecial occasions.General Hux occupies a cell in that block now.





	A Little Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Whether or not the activities in this story are consensual is ambiguous. If you are uncomfortable with this, please hit the back button. AND PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!
> 
> Don't try this at home.

The _Finalizer_ has several detention blocks, organised according to different classes of prisoners. Some are maximum security, with recent modifications to make them tamper-proof by rogue Force users. Some are group cells reserved for petty criminals. There’s the brig, which most often houses drunk officers. There is also one block that Kylo Ren prefers to keep empty -- a block that can be used for _special occasions_.

General Hux occupies a cell in that block now.

“Cooled off yet, General?” Kylo asks.

Hux can’t answer. There’s a thick, cream-coloured rope gagging his mouth. He’s biting into it hard. His nostrils flare as he breathes heavily, fuming. Strands of loose ginger hair spill over his forehead, no longer pasted in place by pomade. Nothing but malice comes from his cold, piercing seafoam green eyes.

Kylo's gaze travels down Hux's body. His muscles twitch in tension, tendons sticking out of his neck, shoulders straining. The long bar holding his arms out is suspended just a little too low to support his weight. Actually, that's not true. If he relaxes, it certainly _will_ take his weight, but he would likely find the pull on the rings through his nipples unbearable. A very thin chain connects them to a pole in front of him at a height just above his head. The rest of Hux's body is bare. His stomach and skinny legs quiver as he struggles to hold his weight up on the balls of his feet, a difficult feat even without a spreader bar holding his legs apart.

Muffled, angry sounds come from Hux's gagged mouth.

“Let's see what you have to say for yourself,” Kylo says, undoing the rope behind Hux's head. What Hux says will decide his fate for the rest of the afternoon, or longer, if it comes to that.

“You son of a bitch!” Hux snarls as soon as the rope is out of his mouth. “How _dare_ you do this to me! If you were _half_ the supreme leader--”

“Okay, you haven't cooled off one bit,” Kylo says, mostly to himself because Hux won't hear him over his tirade.

While Hux rants, Kylo saunters over to a small table behind Hux where several items are stored out of Hux's field of view. He picks up a bottle of water with a straw, then walks back to Hux and holds it in front of his mouth. If Hux gets dehydrated and passes out, it would ruin the whole exercise. Hux looks like he wants to kill him, but he shuts up and takes a few sips. Kylo pulls the bottle away while Hux still seems desperate for more water -- he won't let Hux spray any into his face this time -- then puts the bottle down and shoves the rope back into Hux's mouth before Hux can start ranting again.

Unsurprisingly, Hux grumbles into his rope gag while Kylo fastens it. He doesn't give Hux the satisfaction of acknowledgement of his complaints. He simply strolls back behind Hux and kneels, leveling his eyes with Hux's small, pale ass. The base of the black plug that Kylo inserted earlier amid much protesting on Hux's part pokes out from between his cheeks. Kylo takes hold of it and pulls. Hux grunts and groans as Kylo slowly withdraws it, fighting the grip of Hux's body. It's not a large plug -- not for Hux, anyway -- but it's bulbous enough that Hux can't push it out on his own. Once it's at the widest point, the plug quickly comes free and Kylo watches Hux's hole try to close over nothing.

Kylo puts the plug down, then spreads Hux's cheeks and licks a long line up his crack, hooking his tongue on Hux's hole along the way. The tingle of elbina powder prickles his tongue and lips, but not as much as it did an hour ago. He wonders if Hux got used to it or if it still burns as much as it did in the beginning.

There's a simple way to find out. Kylo stands up and retrieves the bottle of lube he laced with the powder from the table, then returns to Hux. He liberally squirts the lube over the plug, then spreads it around, glad that he's wearing gloves. He squirts some more onto his fingers, then rubs them across Hux's hole. Hux's whole body jerks as Kylo spreads the lube around. When Kylo pushes two fingers in, Hux screams into the gag. That answers that question.

Kylo forces the plug back in, pushing against the resistance of Hux's sphincter. Hux cries into the gag and thrashes and screams some more. An hour ago, Kylo left him alone when he was at this stage, but this time he waits. After a few minutes, Hux calms. He just breathes heavily now, but Kylo is fairly certain that his hole is still very much on fire.

It's time for the next stage. Kylo gets to his feet and pulls his messy gloves off, then goes to the table again. He withdraws a piece of fresh ginger root from a pouch, along with a knife, and quickly carves out a thin tapered piece around the half the length of his forefinger.

Holding the ginger, he walks back to Hux and stands in front of him, arms crossed. Hux looks as indignant as ever, glaring at Kylo like he doesn't know the meaning of insubordination. He still thinks he's better than this. Once upon a time, Hux could have been forgiven for thinking he was Kylo's equal -- long nights when they fell into bed together, bodies pressing and sliding and tangling under the sheets -- but now he must surely understand that they are not. Or at least he would. Soon.

Hux's eyes follow Kylo's hands as they reach for his dick. It's soft, but drooling copiously. It’s probably slick enough that Kylo doesn’t need any additional lubrication, so he takes Hux's dick between his thumb and forefinger, points it slightly upwards, and presses the tip of the ginger sliver to the opening.

“Maybe this will help,” Kylo says, glancing up at Hux’s now terrified expression.

He pushes the ginger in very slowly while Hux gets increasingly vocal. Restrained as he is, Hux can’t do much more than tilt his hips backwards to get away, but he tries, despite the futility. Hux makes a whining noise when Kylo finally gets the ginger all the way in, with the wider end poking out slightly. He lets Hux’s dick go, hoping the ginger doesn’t slide out while he quickly goes to the table to collect yet another item: a clear plastic cage for Hux’s cock.

When he returns to Hux, the ginger is slowly working itself out, so Kylo pushes it back in and slides the cage over Hux’s cock. The part over the tip has a small hole in it, but the base of the ginger piece is wider, so Kylo presumes the cage will do the job of keeping the ginger in. He fastens the base of the cage around Hux’s balls, then lets the whole package go. The view isn’t bad; Hux winces and moans and pants, straining with all his might to hold himself up while his ass burns, and now also his cock.

However, this isn’t about trussing Hux up in bondage for fun.

“I’ll leave you to think about your behaviour some more,” Kylo says. He picks up his gloves from the floor and leaves the cell, closing the door behind him.

Half an hour later, Kylo returns. The ginger should have mostly worn off by now, so it’s time for a re-evaluation. Will Hux be compliant, or would they have to do another round?

Hux’s legs are trembling when Kylo enters the cell again. His eyes are closed and his breaths are deep, deliberate, and steady. He lifts his head up to look at Kylo with a sad, desperate expression.

Before asking Hux any questions, Kylo walks to the table again and cuts another piece of ginger, identical to the one inserted into Hux’s urethra. He takes his time to make his way back around to the front of Hux.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Kylo asks, holding the ginger up right in front of Hux’s nose.

Hux whimpers into the gag and nods frantically.

“You’re going to show some actual reverence from now on?”

Again, Hux nods. Tears are forming in the corners of his eyes.

That’s a start. Kylo drops the ginger and reaches behind Hux’s head to undo the gag. Hux is quiet -- a good sign that the punishment was effective on the champion orator. Kylo unhooks the chain pulling on Hux’s nipples and unthreads it from the rings. Hux lets his heels lower down to the floor and take their share of his weight, gasping softly when they make contact with the floor. Next, Kylo moves to Hux’s cock. He undoes the loop around Hux’s balls and slips the cage off. With Hux’s cock hanging down, the ginger starts working itself out almost immediately. Kylo pulls it the rest of the way out, releasing more of Hux’s clear fluid in its wake.

How long will Hux will be able to restrain himself from falling back to lacing every acknowledgement of Kylo’s orders with condescension? The cock cage in his hand gives Kylo an idea, and he slips it back on and locks it in place.

“But--” Hux starts.

“No.”

For once, Hux doesn’t push it. Kylo moves behind him and takes hold of the plug and pulls until it comes free. Next, he undoes Hux’s ankle bindings. Finally, he moves up to Hux’s arms. A few strands of rope bind his wrists and elbows to the bar holding him up. Kylo frees his wrists first, then his elbows. Hux leans back on Kylo as he is gradually released, unable to keep himself upright. Kylo takes pity on him and lowers him down gently instead of simply letting him fall.

He leaves Hux like that, sprawled across the floor and surrounded by the implements of his torture. “Get dressed,” Kylo says before he walks out of the cell. “You’re free to go.”

 

***

 

“Move the fleet into position,” Hux orders, leaning over the a subordinate's monitor. “If our intelligence is correct, the remnants of the Resistance are there.”

“No,” Kylo says. “It’s just a decoy. I can feel it.”

The bridge goes silent. All eyes are on him and Hux.

This is where Hux normally pipes up with _Supreme Leader, should we really base our strategy on nothing but a whim?_ or something equally prickly. Hux’s lip twitches. It’s been one standard week and Kylo hasn’t released him yet, and he’s fighting himself so, so hard. He tries to make himself look menacing now, with his greatcoat draped over his shoulders, but Kylo knows what lies beneath all those layers.

“Very well, Supreme Leader,” he says deferentially, with none of his usual bite. “Stand down.”

Kylo nods to him in acknowledgement and Hux nods back. Hux is hopeful. Hopeful that he’ll be released soon. Hopeful that he won’t suffer the same punishment again. Hopeful that, despite everything, Kylo will promote him to Grand Marshal.

Maybe he will, maybe he won’t. For now, Kylo enjoys the peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
